Claude
Claude is a slaver and faction leader operating in Sydney, Australia in 2287. Born in the South East of Sydney, Claude has proved a cunning and clever leader, a shrewd business, and a competent tactician. Despite suffering a hard and unfair life, Claude is fundamentally a good person, just in a bad line of business. History Early Life and Career Claude was born to one of many raider/ slaver gangs in the South East of Sydney, in between Banksmeadow, South Coogee and Little Bay. His parents were two of many chem addicted raiders, yet the group he was born into, the Grabbers, was one of the few somewhat successful slavers in the South. Like any other raider child, he grew up in an unloving family and had to fight for food as soon as his mother stopped breastfeeding. Yet, he proved to be significantly luckier than many born to raiders. Claude was smart and could find solutions to a variety of problems rapidly. While it is hard to tell the truth from the myths, it is known to all in the South East that Claude was smart, savvy, and capable even as a child. Starting life as a raider and slaver at age 14, Claude worked with his parent's gang to capture and sell slaves. His first raid can only be described as a shambles; infighting between raiders caused all but one of a settlement of 20 to escape with all the food and valuables. The disorganisation, lack of communication and greed of the raiders struck Claude as the cause of their failings. He knew that leadership would not improve organically, and sought out outside knowledge in hopes of improving the situation. To aid in his search for knowledge, Claude required literacy. Pre-War books - a little burnt and moth-eaten around the edges - were plentiful, seen by raiders as poor quality firewood, yet Claude could recognise the wealth of knowledge within their pages. Using the stacks of books around the raider den and some outside knowledge from traders, he slowly learned basic literacy, picking out words and phrases. His group originally saw it as a fruitless venture but when he could apply it in the field, pointing what signs said, the Pre-War food, ammunition and medical supplies spoke for themselves. The true bounty for Claude, however, came in a single book, saved from the fire pit late at night: "How to be the Best Boss!" This book was a Pre-War team management guidebook, targeted at those in middle- and upper-management positions in white-collar companies. The book was focused on managing "your team" through shared goals, a sense of community, and the correct image. Claude saw the lessons taught here as influential in running a slaver group and carried the book with him like a bible. Using the ideas imparted to him, he organised a raid under his command. He worked to build unity between the raiders, creating a sense of purpose within every member. When the raid went through, it was the most successful in the gang's history, bringing in a week of food, dozens of chems, and 13 slaves. The profit from the sale of those slaves saw the gang in the green for weeks. Rise to Authority Following the success of his first raid in saw Claude rise to authority rapidly. Cultivating the gang into a friendly, efficient group, Claude oversaw the rise of his gang to a position of prominence in the South East. By the time he turned 20, Claude had seen the capture and sale of nearly 100 slaves. In 2260, he brokered a deal with a local caravan to provide slaves on a contract, which he fulfilled with ease. His gang grew rapidly and looked likely to dominate the area. This changed with the drop of settlers and wastelanders in the 2260s. With a decrease in fresh meat, the various slavers and raiders in the region turned upon themselves like a starving body cannibalising its own fat. Claude's cool leadership was dropped in favour of violent raids on other groups in the area. Despite his rough upbringing, Claude's combat skills were poor, and he was quick to delegate combat to others. However, even in these slow times, Claude was able to ensure a profit for his gang. The Capitans Starting in the 2270s, Claude began the process which would ultimately form the Capitans. He brought together the remaining raiders and slavers, using bribery, threats or coercion to ensure their cooperation. Despite being a Pacific apart, Claude followed a policy similar to Ceaser. The raiders and slavers incorporated had their previous identities wiped, replaced only with the community of raiders under Claude. In this way, previous rivalries were eradicated, allowing the slavers to form a cohesive and effective group. As leader and founder of the Capitans from 2279 until the present, Claude has proved to be an even more competent leader on this larger scale. Under his leadership, the group has grown significantly, a proper home has been built, and addictions have been weened off. His charisma and intelligence have worked the Capitans to success, seeing them grow and morph from a common raider and slaver gang into a profitable slaving company. The principals first embedded in him at 14 have remained with him, and have steered him towards success. Personality Claude, despite his rough upbringing, maintains a solid sense of humour and a fatherly attitude towards the Capitans. As the years have gone one, he has been the main force for helping junkies and addicts, setting up therapy and offering judgement free advice. He cares deeply for and views his company and his employees as family, always ready to offer advice or a helping hand. When dealing with outside parties, he is significantly cooler, but still manages to make friends on the outside. Gary Newman, a prominent gun merchant and anti-slaver, even said of the man "Claude is a charming man... in another walk of life, me and 'im could have been business partners possibly." He is well versed in the art of bribery, and regularly provides 'gifts' to closely related caravaneers. On raids, Claude is cool and calm. While not a skilled combatant, he understands tactics and often aids in planning the raids. Yet, when the actual fighting begins, he will sink back. When the raid itself is over, Claude makes sure the slaves are taken good care of both out of kindness and an understanding that healthy slaves sell for significantly more than unhealthy slaves. Category:Characters Category:New South Wales